User talk:Rod12
Welcome! Congratulations on starting X-Men Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley X-Men Wiki Oh, wow. Awesome. Didnt think it would be started so soon. Thanks for notifying me :) Will start up with doing articles once the templates are ready. Got a lot of work to do with this one but hopefully it will develop into a good wiki site. Darth Batrus 10:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Template You want to put a character template on an article use this to fill out: Its slightly different to the ones on our other sites. But I think it looks alright: Template:Infobox character -Doomlurker 20:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) If you look at my user page you'll see why I chose the colours I did. - Doomlurker 20:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Will leave it to see what DarthBartus thinks of the colour before creating the others incase I need to change it. - Doomlurker 21:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) We might as well wait. I'll have a think about the main page and try out a few designs once I finish the essay I'm wokring on. - Doomlurker 21:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I might actually edit here if I get free time, and to help get the article count up, it shouldn't just rely on the main admins after all. The essay is analysing poetry for a module called Close Reading Skills. Its not really enjoyable or entertaining but it has to be done. - Doomlurker 21:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to sound like i was implying you wouldn't help, i just meant I'm up for maybe adding some characters and stuff to this wiki. I'm also up for adding the Movie pages. - Doomlurker 22:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Rod, I'm fine with the character template. I was thinking if it could be like the one like on the Green Lantern wiki with the options at the top of the "New Page" for that then thats fine. I think maybe in the future, we can have perhaps different character template pages like how you have Sinestro Corps Members templates so we could have one for "X-Men Character" or "Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Character". I pretty much will be relying on both your opinion on this as you have more experience on this matter than myself :) But right now; I'm just focused on getting templates up for "Characters", "Teams", "Items", and "Locations". Anyway, talk to you later. Darth Batrus 13:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :We need our first staff decision. Please read and comment: User blog:Doomlurker/Article naming for Characters and Alternate realities - Doomlurker 17:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Replying Hiya Rod, sorry for taking so long to reply to the comments left on my page. Personally, thats what I plan in the future with X-Force/X-Factor/Generation X/ etc member tempaltes being added in the future but I think that should be after the place is established more. And don't worry, will be relying on you guys a lot :) I asked Doomlurker to get the templates up for items and locations as well so I can start mining what comics I have to populate those categories but hopefully we can get a steady pace on article generation. Pain now is to gather what comics I have, take scans and research them :D Anyway, talk to you later! Darth Batrus 14:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, now that you mention it, I havent seen Comicboyfan much recently either. He did leave me a message on my talk page I believe but didnt sign it and been a bit busy to respond to him lately. Darth Batrus 16:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Template Template:Infobox Writer - Doomlurker 20:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I've created the Newpage Writer article. It should all work now. The code is different as there are a couple of different sections to the template so you might need to check it out before filling it in so you understand each field. - Doomlurker 20:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Heya Rod, just wanted to say thanks for the recent edits on the writer pages and fixing any mistakes I made with the new articles I have been making. I really appreciate the work you are doing :) Darth Batrus 12:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, I wish there were some more editors as well but don't mind. Just means it will take longer making the wiki but I thought I would just do articles that consist of minor characters/items/teams and slowly build up. Personally, I dread doing the main characters like Magneto due to the long history the characters have which means a lot of research on my part. But hopefully, this way, the wiki gets developed and has new content without being a paste from another site. Also, I haven't forgotten my commitments to the other wikis so don't worry about those :) Just been on an X-Men mood recently and scouring sources for the material but will return to the others when I can. Anyway, speak to you soon! Darth Batrus 15:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi This the wiki you were talking about? From User:Marvel Mutant Okay, thanks! :) okay, thanks! Thanks rod! okay